The Boys are Back
by Bebe17
Summary: Sequel to "Don't You Remeber". Rachel Goode is attending Gallagher Academy. She's having a blast until a certain group of boys show up at Gallagher.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boys are Back**

**Hey guys! I finally uploaded the sequel. Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions. Here it is. I hope you like it.**

Cammie POV

I was doing laundry when I heard the door open. "Hey Gallgher Girl. Miss me?" A masculine voice purred. My heart lifted. However, I didn't turn around. Let him wait.

"Hello Zachary. It's about time you visited." I nonchalantly measured a cup of Tide. Faster than I could blink, his arms were wrapped around my waist and his lips were next to my ear.. My heartbeat stuttered and I could feel Zach smirking. I slapped his arm. "Stop bloody smirking."

I turned to see that he was smirking even more. "Someone's been hanging out with Bex." It was true. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I had been practically living at each other's houses.

"Well, someone has to keep me company while you're gone." I saw pain briefly flash through Zach's eyes. "Zach.. I didn't mean it like that. I just really missed you," I kissed him long and hard.

"Missed you too." He whispered breathlessly ten minutes later. He disentangled from me and grinned when I pouted. "I really have something to tell you before I forget. And I will forget if we keep doing this." He handed me a mamilla envelope. "I just talked to your mom. She wanted me to give this to you with her love." My eyes widened when I read the letter inside. I started to cry.

"Are you going to accept?"

"Hell yes!" I hugged him and he spin me around. "I can't believe I'm going to be teaching at Gallagher! But why did Joe suddenly resign?"

"Rachel told me that he wanted to do some field jobs and spend more time with Abby and Ronnie **(Ronnie is Joe and Abby's daughter. They named her Cameron)**. "Why now?"

"Your mom and Joe thought you might wanna watch over Rachel this year."

"Why would she be talking with you? And why would I need to watch over Rachel?"

"What's wrong with a woman wanting to talk with her son-in-law?" Zach looked fake hurt until he smirked, " This time it was about business, though. And as for the second question, I think you can figure it out. You are a spy after all." The answer hit me like a ten ton wrecking ball. There would be only one reason a Blackthorne CovOps teacher would need to discuss business with a Gallagher headmistress. "I'm so pulling Rachel out of Gallagher!" (See the end of "Don't You Remember"). Just then the door swung open. "No! Why?" Rachel ran in screeching. Zach and I looked at each other and started cracking up. "There's nothing funny about this." She glared at her father the way I usually did.

Zach just smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

**So? How was it? Please review! Make my day! I really want to hear what you want to happen. Also, does anyone know what OOC means and what Zach's middle name is?**

**Love always, **

**Anh**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Sorry this isn't part of the story. I have about two more chapters of this story written, but these "chapters" will be as short as Chapter 1. So I have a few options: a) I publish all I have written as Chapter 2 and not updating for a while because I don't know what to write about, b) publish the tiny chapters one at a time and then stop updating for a while. To tell you the truth, nothing major and that you haven't guessed is going to happen anytime soon. So I can pretty much write about anything at this point. I need suggestions before the story can get really exciting. And PM me how you want me to publish the chapters (a or b). Either way, I think I'm going to shoot for 15 reviews before I post anything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Rachel POV

"Ray! Get up right now or we won't have enough time to do your hair." I mumbled and pulled the covers over my head. I hadn't slept well last night. I had had a dream about when I was four. It was the first time I had met my dad. He and my mom were holding hands and talking in Aunt Bex's backyard. I was watching them through the sliding windows, my palms pressed against the warm glass. All I could remember hearing were the words: mom promise not to do the exchange. It was as vivid as a memory. I felt like I was trying to complete a puzzle with a missing piece. If I could find it, everything else would make sense.

"Rachel Abigail Goode. If you don't get out of bed RIGHT NOW. You cant be late for the welcoming breakfast (I KNOW ITS A DINNER IN THE BOOKS. BEAR WITH ME) I'm going to get my eyebrow pencil. "I tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor in my haste to get up. I stared up at Emma Newman's smug face.

"Just get it over with. " I mumbled as she helped me up.

"I just don't get it. Why would a girl as pretty as you have such an aversion to dressing up? If you just spent a little more time on yourself, you could look radiant. " Emma started combing my hair.

"I thought I was naturally pretty," I mumbled. She started putting foundation on me.

"You are, but its hard for anyone to look good when their hair looks like a bird's nest." I was about to object, but then I looked into the mirror and realized she was right.

"Done." I hugged my cousin. We weren't actually related, but her mom and mine considered themselves sisters.

"Good, I'm starving." She rolled her eyes and we walked to breakfast together. We slid next to Audrey, another one of my cousins.

"Where have you been?" I attacked my Belgian waffle.

"First of all, you aren't a bear. Don't eat like one. And to answer your question, I was researching." Emma and I raised our eyebrows. "Jimmy Choo's new line."

"Ah." I went back to my food. Emma and Audrey started debating the grave issue of pumps vs. stilettos. Emma might seem like a pampered princess, but mess with her and she could knock you into yesterday. Literally. She could give a CIA agent amnesia with just a rubber eraser.

"Attention ladies. " Grandma Morgan tapped the mic. "I Hope you've enjoyed your break. I would like to welcome you back to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young ladies." Exceptional didn't even begin to describe us. I leaned back and half-listened to the speech. I thought about my dream, frustrated that I couldn't remember what my mom had said. "Now that all the formalities are done, I have an important announcement. There will be a staffing change this year. Mr. Solomon has resigned as I'm sure you have noticed by his empty seat. He has opted to go back to doing field work to spend more time with his family. " There were sheepish looks (all of us had been to busy to notice) and groans. I understood their disappointment. Uncle Solomon (he hated me calling him great-uncle because it made him feel old) was the best Cov Ops teacher in the history of Gallagher. "Your new Covert Operations teacher seems to be running late at the.." The doors to the hall swung open the legendary Cameron Morgan, my mother.

**AN: So, I know I said I wouldn't update until I got 15 reviews. Well, I did anyways! I was really disappointed in the lack of reviews. So please make me happy this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Cammie POV

Damn. I told Zach I would be late if we kept making out. I walked through the rows of shocked faces before taking my seat. I looked at my mother, whose mouth subtly quirked down. Her eyes said we'll talk about this later. I squirmed. I looked for Rachel's face in the crowd. I saw her looking at a pitcher of milk and looking away. I raised my eyebrows and looked at the pitcher again. Rachel's reflection touched her neck. I blushed fiercely and used my hair to cover my hickey. That girl was a genius. Everyone was looking at me and they would notice that I was communicating with Rachel if I made actual eye contact with her. I'm so proud that she's my daughter.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Morgan, but is that Cammie Goode?" my nieces and daughter rolled their eyes. She obviously knew that I was. Why was she asking? "Yes, Miss Washington" Tina's daughter? Haha deja vu much? The girl's head looked like it was overflowing in gossip. Good, their stories were sure to be entertaining.

"Mrs. Goode? Would you like to say something? "

"Sure. " I stood up. "First of all, I would prefer all of you girls call me Agent Cammie. I just wanted to say I am so glad to be here and to teach a new generation of Gallagher Girls." They were so young, so innocent. It was my job to show them everything they needed to know to survive. "I'm going to try my best to follow in Mr. Solomon's footsteps, although I know it'll be impossible. I'm looking forward to getting to know each one of you. I'm sure this will be fabulous year." The girls clapped loudly and I started to eat. Oh god, I've missed Chef Louis' food so much!

Rachel POV

"I can't believe you didn't tell us Aunt Cammie was going to teach Cov Ops this year!"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"She's your MOM!" Emma persisted. I just shrugged and returned to reading my Mandarin edition of _How to Get Inside an Operative's Mind_.

"So, what was on your mind during dinner?"Audrey asked me. Of course my best friends would notice. I told them about the conversation I overheard and my dream. "Well, your parents, your grandma, and Uncle Solomon definitely know. Who would be the easiest to get the info out of?"

"Why do you always have to assume we' re going to be sweet-talking? Can't we find information out by ourselves?" Emma looked at me like I was crazy. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. She could get any information she wanted to.

"You guys! If Uncle Solomon knows then.."

"Aunt Abby knows too." I grinned. The lady wouldn't utter a sound when tortured by Brazilian drug lords , but when her nieces wanted to know something... Oh yeah, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Hey Aunt Abby. Are you free to chat?"

"Sure Ray. Let me log on." About a minute later, I got a video call from her. "Hi girls what's up?" No way where we going to tell her that.

"Nothing much. We just got back from the welcome breakfast. Mom came in late." Aunt Abby laughed.

"Did she say why?"

"No, but she had a tiny hickey. None of the girls noticed though." Aunt Abby and I cracked up. By the shocked/horrified expression on Emma and Audrey's face, I could tell they were among those girls. I suddenly had an idea. "Aunt Abby, we wanted to talk to you about the Exchange."

"Your parents told you?" She was suddenly cautious. This must be high clearance.

"Yeah, " I bluffed, "and I told Emma and Audrey. It's not the kind of news you keep to yourself. Sorry."

Aunt Abby shrugged. "Your mom couldn't either. I wish your parents could've let you figure it out yourself. Your moms did a lot of hacking and sneaking around to find out about Blackthorne. " Aunt Abby chuckled at a private joke. Blackthorne Exchange. That was what my mom had said during my dream.

"And then she met your dad on the Cov Ops mission. You should've seen the boys faces when she called him 'Blackthorne Boy'," Oh. My. God. Boys were coming to Gallagher. I morsed behind my back to tell the girls to calm down. I knew my friends, they would be hyperventilating right now.

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

"Joe, do you wanna say hi to our nieces? We were just talking about the Blackthorne Exchange." I had to tread lightly now. Uncle Solomon was one of the best spies in history and he didn't have the same need to spill his secrets to us that his wife did.

"Hi guys. Your parents told you about Blackthorne? I would've thought they would let you find out by yourselves."

"Yeah, " I replied warily. "Mom was just so excited."

"But I'm sure Zachary Goode wouldn't have been so thrilled to have his daughter around 30 spy boys. I know I wasn't happy when your mom snuck around with him." He must've seen my disgust because he hastily added, "Not like that! They just snuck out to go on dates."

"Umm.. Ok we have to go now."

"Ok. Bye guys!" Aunt Abby waved. Uncle Solomon leaned in to turn off the webcam, but before he did, he said "Good job, but next time, Rachel, make sure your pupils don't dilate."

**AN: Dun, dun, DUN... Cliffhanger? So should Solomon tell Cammie that Rachel knows? Review and give me suggestions please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm at a big writer's block. Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Chapter 4**

Cammie POV

I was listening to my iPod when my cellphone rang. "I'm sexy and I know it" blared across the room and I chuckled.

"Hi Zach."

"Hi Gallagher Girl. Did you like your ringtone?"

I laughed. "You and your ego. What would you do without Rachel and I to cut you down to size?"

"I don't know, Cammie. I can't imagine my life without you two." After Zach graduated, his friends didn't constantly tease him and say he was whipped (which, excuse me for MY ego, was so true. I had that boy wrapped around my finger) whenever he did something sweet, so that side of Zachary Goode came out more often. And let me tell you, it was hot. "Where you just thinking about how hot I am when I'm mushy?"

"No way." My neutral spy voice gave no hint to my blush.

"That's s lie. You're blushing." I whipped my head around. "Don't bother checking for bugs." I laughed, but kept looking. "You don't trust me, Gallagher Girl? I'm wounded." He knew me so well. "Anyways, how's everything going."

"Fine." I concluded that there were no bugs in my room. "Rachel is.."

"What happened? Is she okay? I'm booking a flight over there now." I heard ruffling as Zach hastily packed.

"Zach. Don't burst a coronary. Everything's fine." There was the sound of springs creaking and groaning as Zach sat back down. "I just was going to say Rachel is amazing. "

"That's to be expected. I mean, she's our daughter after all. Is she as good as you?"

"Not yet, but with some experience she will be even better than both of us. She's as good or better as I was at her age. You should see it Zach. She's going to ellipse us all. She was everything I wanted to be too. She's confident, beautiful, and popular.." Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. Until this moment, I had never realized how much our daughter had grown up.

"Cammie, stop. First, of course she's confident, beautiful, and popular. She's a Goode." I rolled my eyes. "Second, you are too and you always have been. You are the most beautiful woman on the planet. Don't ever let anything or anyone tell you differently. If they do, call me and I will personally beat the shit out of them. Or if I'm busy, sic Bex on them."

"Okay," I sniffled, smiling. Did I ever mention I LOVE Zachary Jared Goode?

"I have to go Gallagher Girl. My class starts in four minutes and thirty...twenty-nine..twenty-eight..."

"We get it!" I could practically see my husband smirking on the other end of the line.

"Love you."

"Ditto. Say hi to my baby girl for me. " The line disconnected. She's not your baby girl anymore, I thought sadly and hung my head in my hands. I missed the old days. I missed Zach.

Zach POV

My heart clenched as I hung up. Poor Cammie. I wanted to cry myself as I watched my beautiful wife through the bug I put inside her lamp. She must've been really upset if she hadn't noticed it. I sighed and got ready for my next CovOps class. I was counting the seconds until I could get to see her again.

**AN: This is short and kind of just a filler chapter. I thought I might throw in a little fuzzy Zammie I have no idea how I'm going to have Gallagher meet with Blackthorne. Any suggestions? Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everybody. I know you hate these, but this is really important. I don't know if I want to continue this story or not. I've kind of lost my inspiration. If you really want me to continue, please review or PM me. I would love ideas and they might help me get over my writer's block. In the meantime, I'm going to focus on updating my other story "Always Too Goode". You guys should check it out. I personally like it better.**

**Anh**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yeah, I know everyone hates these. Hi. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I've decided to put this story on hiatus. I feel really bad to be letting you guys down, especially everyone who reviewed to tell me how much they enjoyed it. But I don't have any ideas of how to make this story non-cliché since the idea has been used so many times. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me, but until then, this story is taking a break (don't know how long) so I can focus on Always Too Goode (which is infinitely better). **


End file.
